narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Bearbeitung der Jutsus !!!
Ich muß leider sehr oft feststellen das hier gewisse Personen keine Ahnung von Naruto und deren Charaktere haben. Konohamaru hat z.B.: das Feuerversteck-flammende Feuerkugel drauf und einiges hat sich weiter verändert. Wenn ihr keine Ahnung habt dann läst es bitte komplett oder kauft euch die Sachen und schaut nicht nur im Internet. Im Formel Buch sind genauere Angaben. Mir ist es zu blöd mich von Kindern ausbessern zu lassen. Dee003 und Sin007 ändern die Jutsus so wie sie es gern hätten aber nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Gewisse Jutsus haben mittlerweile Sakura, Naruto, Konohamaru und andere drauf. Bei den DVDs das selbe: wer sie nicht besitzt soll sie nicht schlecht reden. UNCUT sieht man am besten bei Naruto vs. Pain den Unterschied. Karin ist z.B.: auf dieser Seite in zwei Reichen vertreten und beide sind falsch. Ich hab mich nur kurz damit beschäftigt und bin entsetzt was sich Narutopedia nennt. Zuviele fehler werden geduldet. Die Kage der Dörfer könntet ihr auch aktuallisieren!!!! cccccc :Als aller erstes: Ja ich habe tatsächlich kaum Ahnung von den Jutsu und wenn jemand was daran ändert, so mische ich mich da eigentlich auch nicht ein. Bei dem was ich zuletzt rückgängig gemacht habe, habe ich die Änderung übersehen. Das tut mir Leid. Das lag aber vor allem daran, dass in dieser Wikia vor allem Listen im MonoBook-Design bearbeitet werden sollten, denn so wurde die ganze Tabelle in all ihren Abständen "verrückt". Das war das was ich verändert habe/verändern wollte und auch rückgängig gemacht hätte, wenn ich die Veränderung gesehen hätte. Dein Eintrag wäre dann nachgetragen worde... Die Kage sind eigentlich auf dem neuesten Stand. Wenn du da mehr haben willst, darfst du uns gerne dabei helfen! Und warum ist die Einordnung von Karin falsch? Zu Genin-Zeiten trug sie ein Kusagakure-Stirnband, was man als ihre wahre Herkunft betrachten kann. Und Otogakure, weil sie nun mal zu Orochimaru gehört(e).[[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 20:05, 13. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich auf diesen - in meinen Augen - provokativen und hochnäsigen Beitrag antworten soll... aber, wenn deiner Meinung nach so viiieeele Fehler in diesem Wiki enthalten sind, dann melde Dich doch einfach hier an und hilf uns die ganz viiielen Fehler zu beseitigen! Helfer benötigt das Wiki immer! Des Weiteren besitze Ich nicht sämtliche DVDs oder Bücher der "Naruto"-Reihe, die auf dem Markt existieren, weshalb es auch mitunter vorkommen kann, dass Ich Änderungen vorschnell rückgängig gemacht habe! Sollte dies bei deinen Änderungen der Fall gewesen sein, tut es mir leid! Bin schließlich auch nur ein Mensch und keine Maschine und mache auch mal Fehler! Jedoch gibt es auch genug IPler, die nur Blödsinn und Schabernack im Kopf haben und hier blödsinnige Änderungen vornehmen! Weiterhin arbeiten die Helfer in diesem Wiki freiwillig und unentgeltlich, wenn sie Zeit und Lust haben, und verdienen oder bestreiten somit hiermit keinen Lebensunterhalt, weshalb Du dir Äußerungen wie... Die Kage der Dörfer könntet ihr auch aktuallisieren!!!! ruhig verkneifen könntest!!!!! Gruß [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 14:08, 14. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :ach! noch so ein möchtegern besserwisser... lieber cccccc, wenn du ahnung von naruto hättest, dann hättest du auch gewusst, dass konohamaru kein "katon: goukakyuu no jutsu" beherrscht. diese couch experten, mann o mann. *facepalm* Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 17:13, 14. Nov. 2014 (UTC)